Emma Emmerich
, or E.E. as she was known to her close friends and family, was the step-sister of Otacon and the designer of G.W., Arsenal Gear's A.I. system. Biography Early Years When she was young, Emma lived with her stepbrother, stepfather and mother, and was very happy, sharing a close relationship with her brother. However, she became distanced from Hal after a tragic incident in which their father drowned and Emma herself nearly died. She was calling for Hal, but he didn't hear her (because he was sleeping with her mother, which she never knew), and thus didn't come to help. Emma was scarred by the experience and thus Hal and Emma became separated after the death. It was this incident which gave Emma a phobia of water. After that, Hal left home. Emma blamed him for abandoning her when she needed him most. After that she grew a deep resentment for her brother. After the accident, Emma's mother took her to England and raised her there. After returning home to England, her mother married Robinson, a businessman. Several years later, just before graduating from high school, Emma injured Robinson in self-defense during an alleged assault on her person (according to Documents, it was a sexual assault). As a result of this incident, she followed in the footsteps of her stepbrother, and left home to enroll in Oxford to become and majored in artificial intelligence and complex logic. At this point, she was extremely angered by the fact that her brother failed to protect her. Consequently, she lost all family connections and became extremely resentful. While attending Oxford, she was noted for her success in a deciphering event sponsored by British GCHQ. After she graduated she was approached by the NSA for her computer genius which would be extremely useful in intelligence. Although she didn't join at first, the government leaked her the details of the Shadow Moses incident and her brother's involvement. Having a chance to get back at her brother, she joined them. As a test of her skill she was involved as one of the key crackers (professional hackers) in an incident that is famous among hackers. On January 24th 2000, the NSA facility in Fort Meade suffered a total system shutdown for a 72-hour period. The result was a full review of NSA's safety measures, which in turn led to the decision to shift the data-gathering operations to an isolated location that would be safe from physical attack as well as cyber-terrorism (in other words, the start of the Arsenal Gear project). As she grew up, Emma's remarkable talent for computers and technology became apparent. Whilst many details about her early life are unknown, she was eventually recruited by The Patriots and set to work on programming a highly advanced AI called GW, which would be used by the Patriots to control the flow of information and the imparting of Memes between the generations. Despite working for them, Emma knew very little about the organization. During the Big Shell incident, the facility developing Arsenal Gear, the armed mobile fortress which would house GW, was captured, and Emma was held as a hostage. Raiden, the chief protagonist of the game, was sent to rescue her, which he did after navigating a collapsed passage, which was flooded with water, and defeating Vamp, a member of Dead Cell, the group which captured the Big Shell. Raiden helped Emma to overcome her phobia, and the two of them made it back to the stable section of the Big Shell. In order to meet with Solid Snake and Otacon, Emma had to cross a series of oil pipes, since the main bridge connecting the two halves of the facility had collapsed. Snake and Raiden defended her by covering her with their sniper rifles, but as she neared the end of the final pipe, she was attacked by Vamp, who had survived two deaths as a result of his seemingly supernatural powers (later revealed to be regenerating nanomachines). Although Raiden killed him "again" by shooting him, Vamp stabbed Emma as he used her as a human shield. Snake carried Emma to the office in Shell 1 Core, where she could administer a computer virus that would disable GW, which was modeled after FOXDIE. There she was reunited with her brother, and managed to install the virus. Tragically, despite the best efforts of Snake and Otacon, her bleeding wouldn't stop. Suffering from massive internal hemorrhaging, Otacon held his sister in his arms, trying his best to console her. Even when the virus abruptly stopped at ninety percent upload and it seemed uncertain that the virus would work, he kept telling her that everything was alright. As a final wish, reaching up and grabbing her brother's glasses off of his face, she asked her brother to call her "Emma." As Otacon asked, "What's wrong with 'E.E.'", her arms, floating in a fleeting daze as they reached up to grab his brother's glasses, abruptly fell to the floor. Her eyes continuously stared at her brother as it became clear that Emma was dead. Her brother, realizing his sister was indeed gone, broke down emotionally as he held his sister in his arms. As the booming voice echoed through the loudspeakers warning of Arsenal Gear's eventual departure, Otacon regained his composure, albeit reluctantly, and rescued the hostages from the Big Shell before it collapsed, leaving his sister as the water consumed both her and the entirety of the Big Shell. Trivia *Her name is a reference to Dr. E.E. Danziger, the scientist from the novel Time and Again. *In MGS2, there is a humorous joke made towards Solid Snake's feelings towards Emma. During the point of the game where Raiden is sniping out enemy soldiers to clear a path for Emma, if the player uses the directional microphone and point it to where Snake is sniping from afar, the player can hear him say "Should I clear things with Otacon before I ask her out...?" inferring that Snake had a small infatuation for Emma. See Also *Otacon *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *Raiden Emmerich, Emma Emmerich, Emma